Guilty Pleasure
by sociallyawkwardpenguin
Summary: Jane's a bit giddy after Maura makes her feelings for Jane known to her, so she dances it out, alone, in the privacy of her own apartment... or so she thinks. Fluffy little one shot song ficlet.


**A/N:** This is just a sweet, fluffy little songfic that popped into my head when the song Lucky Love came up on my Pandora 90s station. The song, if you don't know it, is Lucky Love by Ace of Base. It's one of my guilty pleasures. The song is copyright Ace of Base and Arista records (I think- my point is, I don't own the copyright and I'm not profiting from this). Rizzoli and Isles is also copyright their respective copyright holders, and once again, I'm not profiting from this.

Anyway, feel free to make fun of my penchant for Ace of Base in the reviews, if you like. LOL

* * *

Jane prances around her apartment in a tank top and a pair of boyshorts, the vacuum cleaner nearly drowning out the already blaring sound of the music pumping through her headphones. Jo Friday, wary of the vacuum, has grown even more trepidacious of Jane as she bounces and swirls, lost in the sound of the music she's listening to. She creeps under the couch, with just her tiny doggy nose poking out, to let Jane know she is there, and not to suck her up in that awful, loud machine.

Jane's listening to her guilty pleasure, the music she'd never admit to enjoying. She even makes fun of herself for listening to it, but she loves it, and she's in such a fantastic mood that it just seems fitting to listen to it now.

_Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven  
I know  
I know 'cause I've been there with you tonight._

She flashes back to the night before when, sitting on Maura's couch, Maura turned to her and kissed her. Kissed her! It was the moment she'd waited so long for. It was so sweet and tender and so full of promises...

It was everything she hoped it would be, and so much more. It happened when she least expected it, though their conversation had been heading there all along.

_"Why do you even try to get him to call you anymore?" Maur asked, clearly disappointed that Jane had left Casey yet another voicemail._

_"I dunno, I just..." How could she tell Maura that she chased after Casey because she was too afraid to chase after Maura?_

_"You deserve better."_

_"Maura, I-"_

_"Jane, did you ever think about what it would be like if we went out?"_

_"As more than friends?" Jane asked, her voice taking on a slightly panicked squeak._

_"Yes." Maura said firmly._

_Jane sucked in her breath. Her reaction was enough to answer Maura's question, but she answered her anyway. "All the damn time."_

_Maura looked over at her. Took Jane's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. "Me too, Jane."_

_"Really?"_

_"All the damn time."_

_"Did you just say damn?"_

_"Shut up and kiss me, Jane."_

But it was Maura that leaned in and kissed Jane. She just kissed back. And kissed back some more. They made out like teenagers for hours. It was like teenage heaven, thus the song of Jane's choosing as she danced around her apartment.

She sighed and hit repeat on the song, letting it loop like the scene with Maura that she replays in her head.

Jane sings along, her raspy voice lending a smoky hint to what is usually a campy, bright tune. She swings the vacuum outward, using the hose attachment as a microphone.

_I believe life could be paradise for us, once again_  
_And the love we thought we lost is sleeping within_  
_Close your eyes_  
_It's something for you_

Jane pulls the vacuum back, then pushes it outward again as the next verse starts. She sings louder, because this is really her favorite part.

_Lucky love, Lucky looooove_  
_Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven_  
_Woooooo-oh yeah!_

Her deep, whiskey-soaked voice does the last line justice, and she wiggles along to the rest of the tune in an embarrassing mix of dance and house cleaning.

_We are young and we are old_  
_We've fallen like leaves_  
_And your heart's so full of soul_  
_It makes me believe,_  
_Once again, it's something for you_

She stops suddenly when Jo Friday barks from under the couch and looks up, vacuum still running and the music still pounding in her ears.

Maura is standing in the doorway, doubled over with laughter.

Jane yanks the headphones out of her ears and yelps over the vacuum. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?"

"Long enough." Maura says between peals of laughter.

Jane drops the hose attachment and it catches on her tank top, causing the vacuum to screech because it's not sucking in enough air. Jo Friday backs further underneath the couch and Maura finally gets enough control over herself to walk over to Jane and flick off the vacuum for her.

"Ace of Base, Jane? Really?"

Jane turns a bright shade of red and dips her face, so that it's hidden in Maura's hair. "I really like that song." She whispers.

"I really like you." Maura says, as she lifts Jane's chin to look up at her. She places a soft kiss on Jane's lips.

"Mmm." Jane mumbles against Maura's mouth. "I really like you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** The song can be viewed by going to YouTube and plugging 5uEyDmdQlM8 into the search box. Go listen. It'll be stuck in your head for DAYS. ;)

Look for my new multi-chapter fic in a few weeks... it's coming along nicely!


End file.
